WINGS OF FIRE: THE SKY WARS
by dragonwizard33
Summary: What if the Sandwings didn't start the war. What if Rainwings were the superior dragon and Nightwings the lowest. What if the Nightwings never lost their kingdom. What if the dragonets of destiny never existed. Lets look into an alternate world of a Skywing War and a prophecy made by Rainwings. Get ready for a 5 book series following the real books but AU style. Rated T to be safe.
1. A Rainwings Guide to Dragons

A RAINWING GUIDE TO THE DRAGONS OF PYRRHIA.

 **Mudwing**

Description: thick armoured brown scales,

sometimes with amber and gold underscales; large, flat heads with nostrils on top of snout.

Abilities: can breath fire (if warm enough), hold breath for up to an hour,

blend into mud puddles, can be fireproof if born from a blood red egg.

Queen: Moorhen

Allies: Allied with Tourmaline in the great sky war.

 **Sandwing**

Description: pale gold or white scales the

color of the desert sand; poisonous barbed

tail like a scorpion, forked black tongue.

Abilities: can survive along time with no water,

poisonous tails, burying themselves in sand for camouflage, breath fire.

Queen: Oasis

Allies: Allied with Garnet in the sky war.

 **Skywing**

Description: red-gold or orange scales, large wings.

Abilities: powerful fighters and fliers, breath fire.

Queen: After the death of Queen Scarlet her

three children Ruby,Tourmaline, and Garnet have

been fighting for the throne.

Allies: Tourmaline is allied with the seawings and mudwings and

Ruby is allied currently with most of the skywings, whilst Garnet is

working with the sandwings and icewings.

 **Seawing**

Description: blue,green, or aquamarine scales.

Webbed talons. Gills, Glowing stripes on snouts tails, snouts, and underbellies.

Abilities: can breathe under water, see in the dark,

excellent swimmers, can make waves with powerful tails.

Queen: Coral

Allies: Allied with Tourmaline in the great war.

 **Nightwing**

Description: Purple,Black, or purplish black with

scattered silver scales on undersides of wings, forked black tongues.

Abilities: Can blend in with shadows.

Queen: Battlewinner

Allies: Not involved in the Sky War.

 **Icewing**

Description: Silver moon scales or pale blue like ice,

ridged claws to grip ice, blue tounges, whip thin tails.

Abilities: Can withstand subzero temperatures and bright light, freezing death breath.

Queen: Queen Glacier

Allies: Allied with Vermillion in the Sky war.

 **Rainwing**

Description: Scales change colors, prehensile tails.

Abilities: Color change scales, Venom, Live off of mostly sunlight,

Queen: To mysterious to be known.

Allies: To powerful to be involved in war.

When the war has lasted 18 years…

the dragonets will come.

When the land is bathed in blood and tears…

the dragonets will come.

For wings of sea find a royal egg of deepest blue.

Wings of rain shall be gifted to you.

The largest egg in clouded sky shall

bring to you wings of sky.

For wings of ice search through

the snow for and egg of color of

Ice and snow.

Hidden in a desert scene the sandwing

egg awaits serene.

Of three children of the sky.

One shall shall learn and two shall die

If they bow to a strength, stronger and higher.

They will have the power of Wings of Fire.

Five eggs to hatch on the brightest night.

Five dragonets born to end the spite.

Shadows will rise to bring what's right...

The dragonets are coming….


	2. Prologue

A storm raged over the ocean as a large sandwing was trying desperately not to get dragged down by the ocean waves. Mohave was supposed to be stealthy, he had already grabbed the lush deep blue egg from the hatchery of the queen with the help of and inside Peace Talon source. But his escape was not unnoticed the queen had sent out guard after guard to find the egg and he only had so much time before they found him, and little did he know a dark orange dragon was watching him from high above. He was so close to the point where he would meet her the island was within sight. Suddenly two ruby dragons plunged down, one grabbing his tail and the other his wings.

His struggles stopped as a muscular deep orange skywing swooped down before him. "Well now this is no sandwing egg" she said swiping the egg from him and examining it. "In fact it looks just like the one that my dear ally is looking for" She said keeping a firm grip in her slick talons. "Alert Queen Coral that we caught the thief" She said as two more skywing guards swooped down "And take this with you". And with that the two guards flew away with egg in tow.

"You'll never stop it, tomorrow night is the brightest night" He snarled at her. "Oh but I don't stop for anyone I certainly never stopped for my mother and I won't stop for Ruby or my insufferable sister Garnet or any prophecy brats" She hissed. "Queen Tourmaline has a nice ring to it does it not?" and with a sickening smile she snapped his neck and tossed his body into the ocean waves. Tourmaline and the guards were gone before his body even made a splash.

A moon pale icewing watched what had happened and with one last look of grief at Mohaves body she turned and flew off back to the mainland.

She alighted upon a rocky cliff area in the Claws of the Cloud mountains. She wriggled into the secret entrance and was quickly confronted by a rather grumpy looking seawing and skywing. "Tundra where is Mohave and the seawing egg?" The skywing a large and muscular male with deep red scales, said with a snarl. "Oh hush Flare" The seawing a small green seawing as she thwacked him with her tail. "Mohave is dead,I'm sorry Flare,Cove, Tourmaline found him first" Tundra said with a whisper.

Flare snorted a plume of smoke and swore before he stomped off a tinge of sadness in his eyes. "And the seawing egg",Cove prompted. "Back in the royal hatchery" Tundra said her wings drooping further. "Don't worry we can fix this we'll go grab another dragon another egg, how about a nightwing they never guard their eggs they just set em up ontop of a mountain peak when there close to hatching" Cove said rambling. "Cove I don't thin-" Tundra started but it was to late she had already flown out into the night.

Tundra looked over at the room with the eggs and walked inside. A hole in the ceiling was covered with vines that she immediately swiped down with her razor talons. Moonlight poured in and lit up the nest that contained a sandwing,icewing,rainwing,skywing, and soon to be nightwing egg. She would make sure that they would hatch. She would give her life to protect them from anyone even the others.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Wow that took forever to write. I really hope you enjoyed this and I can't want to show you all more. I will be doing this for all 5 books in the first series so stay tuned for this masterpiece. Now I hope you all have a lovely day and STAAAAAY MAGICAL.**

 **Oh and before i forget.**

 **WINGS OF FIRE BELONGS TO TUI. T. SUTHERLAND.**


End file.
